Fallen Order
The Fallen Order is a cult controlled by Draethius, the Demon Lord. The syndicate was founded between the time Egrigori became fallen angels and the Battle of Swawns. The syndicate itself as a whole is divided into several cells controlled by different people. The most feared rank was that of the Visorese until their defeat by the hands of the Mystic Council. The Fallen Order served as the main antagonist group in the role play Mystical Community, being in many Bingo Books, until the existence of the Four Heavenly Rulers and their mysterious organization was revealed. During "Bingo Book: Genesis of Unknown", Draethius gave up on the Fallen Order, killing its last two lieutenants. History When Egrigori was banished from Atlantis, they, mainly Azazel, planned for revenge. Azazel changed his name to Draethius the Demon Lord, a name taken from deceased Elder God Eon's Epitaph of the Holy Lord. Using the name Draethius, Azazel attracted many followers, intentionally and unintentionally. He used the civilians of a town called Redona to construct a fleet of sixty Kilseins in order to attack an Atlantian colony in the Mu- the Swawns Colony. After the kilseins were built, he intigrated many of his followers into his fleet. The Egrigori fleet attacked the Swawns Colony and was confronted by ninty Atlantian Kilseins. In the insuing battle, Egrigori angel Kokabiel took command of Azazel's Ruby Kilsein, the Exaltation, pretending that Draethius was on board. Due to the help of an inside agent named Ariel, Draethius and a team of Egrigori angels snuck into the Swawns Colony. They destroyed the colony and killed Elder God Eon but not before Draethius was banished to the Death Dimension by Elder God Eon. The rest of the Egrigori fleet, minus Azazel's Ruby Kilsein that escaped, was destroyed by a Valentine-class Kilsein called the Requiem. Elder God Rikia was assigned to hunt down the remains of the Fallen Order. Regardless of his efforts, no matter how much damage he did to the group, the cult kept coming back, sometimes stronger than before. However, the Fallen Order's new objective was the resurrection of Draethius. Thousand of years later, the Elder Gods decided to make angels that same status as other races; the Archangels were not happy with this. Backed by the Black Circle, the Archangels, led by Archangel Azriel, attempted a coup against the Elder Gods. In the coup d'etat, Elder God Rikia was killed and Elder God Eleison was severely injured. The Archangels, minus Azriel and his lieutenant, Damien, whom had escaped, were banished to the Burning City of Dis, a city in the Death Dimension. The Fallen Order gained an alliance with the Archangels but the four leaders of the Remnants of the Black Circle, the Four Horsemen, wanted Draethius to remain imprisoned. Thus a civil war between the Horsemen's supporters and the Archangels' supporters began. However, the Archangels were later slaughtered by Azriel and Damien, now agents of SALIGIA. Weakened from the fight against the Archangels, the Horsemen were picked off one-by-one by the Mystic Council and SALIGIA. In the campaign to resurrect Draethius, four vessels were made. The first was Vástago, whom was killed during the Meeting of the High Lords. The second was Okuram, whom was freed from Draethius' influence by Sirberius Reono. The third was Dante, whom was defeated during the Battle of Rivals. The fourth and final was Vasija, created from the angel Kyriel.Lately, with the defeat of the Visorese and Lieutenants, the Fallen Order has been on a decline. However, due to the chaos from inside the Mystic Council has led authorities to not be able to make an organized assault against the remnants of the Fallen Order. Members Demon Lord Draethius See main article: Draethius Draethius is the leader of the Fallen Order. He was once the second-in-command of angelic unit Egrigori until he fell. He created the Fallen Order as a means to aid in the destruction of Atlantis; the plan failed and Draethius became trapped in the Death Dimension. He continued to use the Fallen Order as a means to continue with his plans until they were almost wiped out by the Mystic Council. Draethius finally decided to abandon the Fallen Order, killing the two remaining lieutenants: O'Dranoel and Ken'ichi. Prince of Demons See main article: Vier Weiss The Prince of Demons, otherwise known as Vier Weiss, is the mysterious apprentice of Draethius. He later became a member of Organization V's Final Five. He eventually abandoned both groups, searching for Hyroku the Gem of Power. Fatal Five See main article: Fatal Five The Demon Lord's Hand See main article: Carlisle Dezmonariero The Demon Lord's Hand was Draethius' top assassin, leading in the Massacre of the Black Circle and the Second Battle of Kaidva. The Unnamed Member See main article: Zein The Unnamed Member, or Zein, was a Nobody of Elder God Izen, once believed to be a Nobody of Sirberius Reono. He was created by Z'Niel during the Massacre of the Black Circle and perished during the SALIGIA Incident. The Demon Destroyer of Gods See main article: Sirberius Reono Sirberius Reono was tricked into a servitude to Draethius when he tried to resurrect Zane Hediyoshi and defeat Va'ashear. He served the Fallen Order, gaining the nickname "Demon Destroyer of Gods". He eventually escaped and founded the Mystic Council. The Temptress See main article: Jazmine Sage The Temptress, Jazmine Sage, made a pact with Draethius when her brother became ill. She lost contact with her brother and became an agent of the Fallen Order. She later went rogue and was reunited with her brother, both believing the other dead. Los Diablos Falsos See main article: Diablo Falso Vástago See main article: Vástago N/A The Demon of Lost Souls, Okuram See main article: Sparda Horaku The Demon of Lost Souls was one of Sirberius Reono's "others" twisted by Draethius' aura, caused by Zwei. He served as one of the leaders of the Fallen Order in the war against the Mystic Council until he was defeated by Sirberius Reono and returning to normal: as Sparda Horaku. Dante the Subjugator See main article: Dante Dante was a hybrid who had Azazel blood implanted into him by Kurasawa Cross. He killed Kurasawa and wandered the Mystic Realm. He was later recruited into the Mystic Council but was slowly corrupted by Draethius. He finally went after Sirberius Reono, the end result landing both in the Death Dimension. Draethius released Dante, leaving Dante to fend for himself. Vasija See main article: Kyriel Vasija was once the angel Kyriel. Ein Stein brainwashed the angel and implanted Azazel Blood into him, making Kyriel, or rather, Vasija, the new Diablo Falso. Visorese Shino Natsume See main article: Shino Natsume Natsume was an ice elementalist. She was a lustful woman, asking many of her targets to date her; even if they agree, she still killed them later. She even tried to persuade Sirberius Reono to be her lover in exchange for not killing him and stop Okuram but Sirberius refused. She is killed by Sirberius in "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)". Tobiya Fünf See main article: Tobiya Fünf Tobiya was a demon. She was the wife of Ovan Fünf and mother of Pathio and Tipheret. After Draethius was trapped in the Death Dimension, she went insane from the devestation. She was transferred to a facility stolen from Valentine called The Nest. There, her team used a sample of Draethius' blood obtained from Noah de Acedia to implant into a vessel. Her team finally succeed in implantation of the blood into Dante but Dante went berserk and destroyed her lab; she was the only one to survive. Later, Dante returns to The Nest after getting flashbacks about the experiments, going to The Nest for answers. He runs into Tobiya there. She automatically senses Draethius' presensce in Dante and talks to Dante as if she is talking to Draethius. Realizing that Draethius does not have total control of Dante's mind yet, she tries to kill Dante to free him. While fighting Dante, Draethius speaks to Tobiya through Dante. At first Tobiya believes it to be a trick until Draethius declares that she is no further use. Dante/Draethius kills Tobiya in "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)". Fallan Stark See main article: Fallan Stark Fallan was a witch. She was the wife of Cridageus Stark and mother of Zein and Winter. She enjoyed playing with her prey and refered to them in a friendly way; she even refers to Dante as "hun" at one point. She is seen taking orders from Horseman of Death Mikael so it uncertain where her loyalties laid. Dante/Draethius kills Fallan in "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)". Alastar See main article: Alastar Alastar was a lightning elementalist. He was one of the most loyal Visorese, serving as Okuram's bodyguard. Sirberius kills Alastar in "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)". Marcosius See main article: Marcosius Marcosius was a god. He believed he shared the same beliefs that the Elder Gods were wrong about equality of races and had been a member of the Black Circle until he joined up with the Fallen Order. He did so believing what he was doingn was right, for his own version of righteousness. He was partnered with Isthil at Vaquero's ranch were they interrogated many prisoners, including Mewt. Mewt kills Marcosius in "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)". Isthil See main article: Isthil Isthil is a shinigami partnered with Marcosius at Vaquero's ranch. She never got along with Marcosius, even at the end. Marcosius kills Isthil in "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)" but Mewt recieves the credit. Sakai See main article: Shein Lamia Sakai, real name Shein Lamia, was a vampire. He was the acting High Lord for the Fallen Order in the Meeting of the High Lords. He befriends L'rac Aledan and warns him of the Fallen Order's plan to attack the summit. This, along with Dmitri's weeding of saboteurs, almost prevents the Fallen Order's attack. He escapes with his colleagues, not seen again until he is tracked down by Larac. Larac kills Sakai in "Bingo Book - Visorese Leaders (Fallen Captains)". Lieutenants Akorun See main article: Akorun Akorun is a rogue lycan from the Wolfe Faction who formed the Akorun Cult, which he pretended to be a god, a "messiah". Being a High Lord, he was present for the Meeting of the High Lords where he was recruited into the Fallen Order. Still, he led the Akorun Cult, raiding many villages and killing many people, including Ezra's sister. Larac and Ezra defeats Akorun in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Pathio Fünf See main article: ''[[Pathio Fünf|''Pathio Fünf]] Pathio is the son of Ovan and Tobiya, and brother of Tipheret. He was a prophet who joined the Black Circle but was later recruited into the Fallen Order. Deidore and Ky kill Pathio in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Cheruna See main article: Cheruna Cheruna was a demon who thought lowly of hybrids. He had been a supporter of Izen and Darmadia during The Great God War, and had served in Z'Niel's army. His abilities caught the attention of the Fallen Order, who recruited him. After the war, Cheruna led many attacks against the Mystic Knights; one of the more famous battles was the Second Battle of Kaidva, in which he was aided by The Demon Lord's Hand. While Cheruna managed to injure Ruuso, Cheruna's army lost and forced him to flee. Sirberius kills Cheruna in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Leviat See main article: Leviat Leviat was a shinigami who had been the leader of the Death Knights Clan. He was the father of Ferrinez and possible father of Dante. He worked under Tobiya in the experiments in The Nest. Dante kills Leviat in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Anemone See main article: Anemone Anemone was a witch. She was a poison specialist, who was ordered to assassinate Evangeline. Evangeline kills Anemone in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Zevon Lamia See main article: Zevon Lamia Zevon was a vampire whose army once sanctioned Sirberius during The Great God War. He had been the acting High Lord for the Meeting of the High Lords. During the meeting, he was recruited into the Akorun Cult thus consequently recruited into the Fallen Order. Mewt kills Zevon in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Rasharia See main article: Rasharia Rasharia was a dragon from Lemures who had been a believer of the Dragon God until she had been swayed by Zevon Lamia into the Akorun Cult. There, she grew feelings for Zevon, even joining the Fallen Order in order to be closer to him. After Zevon's death, she becomes depressed and confronts Zevon's killer, Mewt. Rasharia commits suicide, asking Mewt if the Dragon God exists before she died. Though Rasharia commits suicide in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants", Mewt is credited with her death. Toltayose See main article: Toltayose Toltayose was a necromancer who had the nickname "Possessing Corpse". He was obssessed with nicknames, even knowning that Sirberius, Zane, and Sparda were once known as Demon Destroyer of Gods, Demon of the Black Engulfing Flame, and Demon of Lost Souls, respectively. Sirberius kills Toltayose in "Bingo Book - Fallen Order Lieutenants". Ken'ichi See main article: Ken'ichi Ken'ichi was a lieutenant who came to power after the majority of the lieutenants were killed by the Mystic Council. He was an agent of Organization V's Juunikoudoutai, assigned to keep an eye on the Fallen Order Lieutenants. Draethius and The Demon Lord's Hand kill Ken'ichi in "Bingo Book: Genesis of the Unknown". O'Dranoel See main article: O'Dranoel O'Dranoel was a Nobody of Leonardo de Ira. He was a lieutenant who came to power after the majority of the lieutenants were killed by the Mystic Council. Draethius and The Demon Lord's Hand kill O'Dranoel in "Bingo Book: Genesis of the Unknown". Taquion Draconian See main article: Taquion Draconian Taquion was a dragon and relative of Serrian Draconian. Taquion, Serrian, and Avetilde were assigned to take out the Mystic Council when Dante discovered them. Dante kills Taquion in "Bingo Book - Hit List". Serrian Draconian See main article: Serrian Draconian Serrian Draconian was a dragon and relative of Taquion Draconian. Serrian, Taquion, and Avetilde were assigned to take out the Mystic Council when Dante discovered them. Dante kills Serrian in "Bingo Book - Hit List". Avetilde Therion See main article: Avetilde Therion Avetilde was a wyvern. Avetilde, Taquion, and Serrian were assigned to take out the Mystic Council when Dante discovered them. Dante kills Avetilde in "Bingo Book - Hit List". Grunts Associates Kurasawa Cross See main article: Kurasawa Cross Kurasawa Cross was a rogue shinigami who had left the Valentine Organization for the Fallen Order. He worked on the Azazel Blood, implanting the blood into Dante. He was killed by a berserk Dante. Category:Villains Category:Groups Fallen Order (group)